


A Little Cheerier

by tonkystank



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Pepper Potts, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: A different take on Tony proposing to Pepper.





	A Little Cheerier

“Tony... what?”

Those were Pepper’s first words when entering the compound. The entire compound was covered in Christmas decorations: Wreaths, tinsel, a giant christmas tree, you name it. Fairy lights were hung in every place possible, some places that should be impossible for a normal person to get to.

And in the middle of that mess was Certified Mess Tony Stark, with a grin on his face that could match the light the arc reactor in his chest. “Merry Christmas, Pep. Thought I could do a little decorating, since we missed Christmas this year, and I know how much you love the holidays. We even got Avengers themed ornaments on the tree, you see that? I tried to find one of you, but-”

Tony’s rambling was cut off by Pepper’s laugh, a sound he’ll never tire of hearing. “Tony. How long did you spend on this?” She said, taking off her high heels. Tony rushed over to help her take off her coat, bunching up the fabric in his arms. “Oh, you know, not long.”

Pepper squinted at him, then raised her head to the ceiling. “JARVIS?”

“Sir has been working currently approximately 45 hours, with the help of Captain Rogers, Mr. Odinson, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Barton and Dr. Banner.”

“JARVIS! I trusted you! How could you betray me like this?” Tony whined, taking Pepper’s hand to lead her over to the couch.

“I’m terribly sorry, Sir.” JARVIS sounded smug, for an AI.

“Tony, you were up for 45 hours?” It wasn’t new to her, since she had been dating Tony for about 10 years now, but it doesn’t make her any less mad.

Tony winced, not really in the mood to be killed by an angry Pepper Potts. “Yeah, I was, but I did it for you! Look,” Tony stood up, jogging over to the Christmas tree and picking up one of the small presents that lay on top. He jogged back over to her, putting it in her lap carefully. “I got you a gift.”

Pepper gave him a playful glare, not really angry that he had stayed up for 45 hours. The amount of work he did for her warmed her heart. They usually don’t go all out for Christmas; Tony too busy with the Avengers and mentoring Peter, Pepper too busy with SI and dealing with Ross. Which was a shame, since she loved Christmas, but they never had time to celebrate it. A small, fond smile graced her face.

“Go on! Open it!” He encouraged, sitting down next to her and watching with excitement in his eyes.

“What are you, 4 years old?” She asked playfully, but unwrapped the small present. She was met with a white jewelry box. But when she opened it, there was nothing inside. What? “Tony, what-”

Her breath caught in her throat when she looked up.

  
There was Tony, down on one knee, with a small blush covering his cheeks. “Now, I know that this is cliche and frankly I would do it way cooler, but the others have convinced me that this is the way to do it.” He took a deep breath.

“Honey, I don’t even know where to start. You’ve stuck with me all these years, when I was at my lowest. I don’t blame you, given how I’m Tony Stark, but when everyone else left, you stayed with me. You’ve made me feel like there’s a purpose to being here. And I know that I can be hard to deal with sometimes-”

“I’d say that is an understatement, Sir.”   
  
“Shut it, J, I’m tryna’ be romantic here!” He said loudly as Pepper gave a watery laugh. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say here is that I love you, Pep. So much. I would have probably kicked the bucket a long time ago if it wasn’t for you. So,”   
  
He pulled out the ring from his pocket, holding it up in front of her with one hand.

“Wanna spend the rest of your life cleaning up my messes?” 

Pepper’s eyes were watering. She had dreamed of this moment for such a long time, and now it was here. She couldn’t stop crying; C’mon, Virginia, say something!

Tony noticed her crying and instantly got anxious. “Pep, are you alright?? Oh, god, I’m sorry, I fucked up, please stop crying cause then I’ll st-”

Pepper cut his rambling off with a kiss. When they broke apart, Pepper was chuckling wetly. “Tony, shut up.”

Tony sat there dazed, looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. “..So, is that a yes?”

Pepper looked at him with exasperation. “Tony, you are the most idiotic genius I’ve ever met. Of course it’s a yes.” As Tony started celebrating, Pepper took a look at the ring now that her eyes weren’t filled with tears.

The ring was made with an intricate design completely with gold, with silver tints and a red 20 carot diamond smack dab in the middle. On the inside of the band,  _ Ms. Potts  _ was engraved in cursive.

“Tony..” Pepper said, in awe of the ring. How did he get one with the Iron Man colors?

“You like it?” 

“I..” Pepper had to blink away tears. “I love it so much.”

Tony’s smile was one of the best she’s seen in a while. 

Jarvis cut off what he was about to say, “Sir, you have an incoming call from Mr. Barton.” 

Tony groaned, “Answer it, J.”

_ “Tony! How did it go?? Did you wuss out?” _

Pepper smiled and slid the ring on her finger, “No, he didn’t.”

There were cheers in the background and suddenly a lot of noise,

_ “Thor, hold on I’m still tal- Thor!” _

_ “Man of Iron!”  _ Thors booming voice filled Jarvis’s speakers. “ _ Did your plan go as expected?” _

Tony couldn’t keep the big smile off of his face as he looked at Pepper, his heart feeling so light. He loves this woman so, so much. She’s strong, beautiful, independent, not afraid to kick someone’s ass. Maria would have loved her.

 

“Yeah, Point Break. Yeah it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a creative way of ending it,, so there you go  
> Even though this was really bad, please leave a comment or kudos (or both!!! preferably both) if you even remotely liked it


End file.
